Cass And Banana
by vanna77
Summary: so i hope that you all do like this story and can you please review... thanks...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hi peeps. This will be my first story. Please comment. You should check out casspotter11. She writes really good stories. Especially if you like Harry Potter.)

"Can you come on a trip to Florida with me next week? We are leaving Sunday to get there and then we are going to head back on Saturday." said Cass. "I hope so. We will have to ask my mom and dad." replied Banana. "We should go ask right now." said Cass. Banana and Cass went to go find Bananas mom. As soon as they found her Cass said, " Can Banana come to Florida next week? Please." "For how long?" she replied. " Sunday through Saturday next week." replied Cass. "Yes she can." replied Bananas mom. Cass and Banana went up to Bananas room. They started jumping around yelling, "We're going to Florida together! Yea!"

The girls could not wait. When the day was over and Cass went home they called each other to ask what they should pack. It took them over an hour to pack everything. They packed some of their nicest outfits. They packed bathing suits and towels. They brought some things they would read. The week was going by so slow for Cass and Banana. It was finally Saturday. The girls spent the hole day talking on the phone. When it was nine o'clock at night the girls finally went to bed. Banana could not get to sleep that night. She was so excited that she did not fall asleep until ten o'clock. Cass could not get to sleep that night. She was so excited that she did not fall asleep until ten o'clock either. Both girls woke up between six and six-thirty. Banana always gets up before Cass. She texted Cass to call her when she woke up. It was about fifteen minutes later at six-fifteen before Cass texted her back. They were both too excited to rest.

They decided to dress. Banana put on a short sleeve shirt that had a picture of milk and cookies holding hands. The shirt said "Together Forever". Cass put on a short sleeve shirt that had a picture of cheese and macaroni. The shirt said "Soul mates". Cass called Banana after she got dressed. They talked for a little bit until Banana asked, "How are we getting to Florida?" Cass said, "We are going on a p-plane."

(A/N I will post the next chapter soon. Please comment. Tell me what you think will happen next. Don't forget to check out casspotter11 she has some good stories. I hope you liked this chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hey this is going to be chapter 2. If you are a Harry Potter fan check out casspotter11 she has a story called Cassiopeia and Lily it has a twist in chapter 5 that you would never expect. I think that you should check it out.)

Last Time: Cass and Banana find out that they can go to Florida for a week together. They are so excited that they don't fall asleep until ten and then they wake up around six. Banana finds out they are getting there by plane.

Now: "W-why are we going by plane?" asked Banana. Banana and Cass are extremely afraid of heights. Banana knew that Cass was extremely afraid of heights just like her and could tell by her voice that she was not happy about going on the plane. "It takes more than a day to get there by car and we can't all sleep in the car comfortably. Plus if the dogs come it will take a long time because we have to put them somewhere to be watched. A plane will be quicker and easier. When we take naps we would be very uncomfortable." Cass replied. This is not how trips to other states with Cass usually go. "When will you come pick me up Cass?" asked Banana. "Ten" said Cass. That was only an hour away. Cass and Banana had not eaten breakfast yet. They both said goodbye to each other and went to eat breakfast. Banana was going to have a cookie dough pop-tart. Cass was going to have cereal. Banana finished within fifteen minutes. Cass finished within half an hour. Cass double checked to make shore that she had everything then brought her things downstairs. Banana brought her things downstairs then checked to see if she had everything. Both girls had everything. Cass went to make shore that here parents were packing. She knocked on the door and said, "Mom? Dad? Are you guys up yet?" "Yes" her parents chorused. Cass said, "OK." She went to sit on her couch and watch T.V. Until they would pick up Banana. Banana went to go wake up her mom upstairs. She woke her up and said, "Mom. Cass is getting me at ten in fifteen minutes." Her mom woke up and said, "Are you all packed and ready?"

"Yes mom." replied Banana. "I will be downstairs in a few minutes." she said. "OK mom" Banana said. Banana went down into the living room to wait. All of a sudden Banana heard a big loud thump from up stairs.

(A/N What do you think the thump was and do you think something bad happened. Tell me what you think. Check out casspotter11)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Happy 2012 peeps. and don't forget to check out casspotter11. she writes awesome stories)

Last Time: Banana and Cass are so excited to go to Florida. But when Banana finds out that they are getting there by plane she gets nervous. Banana and Cass are extremely afraid of heights. Cass is not happy that they are going on a plane.

Now: Banana runs upstairs to see what happened. First she checked her moms room then hers. Nothing was wrong in those two rooms so she went to check her brother's room. At first she looks at the top bunk of the boys beds and sees her brother Nat sleeping quietly on the bed (Nat is 8 years old) then she looks at the bottom bunk where her other brother Cam sleeps (Cam is 3). She did not see Cam sleeping on his bed then she looked on the floor next to his bed and saw Cam. She went to go see if he was hurt. It looked like he had just fallen out of bed again. Cam has been falling out of bed a lot lately. Banana saw that Cam was not hurt and picked him up to put him back in bed. Before Banana could put him back in bed he woke up. Banana took him into moms room and told her that Cam had fallen out of bed and that he woke up when she was putting him back in bed. It was already nine fifty-five when they all got downstairs. Cass got there at five minutes past ten. Banana was completely ready to go and was so excited. Banana was not only excited but scared to go on the plane. Banana had never been on a plane before and did not know what the inside looked like. Cass had never been on a plane before and did not know what the inside looked like either. When Banana was leaving she said goodbye and told her mom that she loved her. After that she left.

It was only a forty-five minute drive to the airport. It seemed to Cass and Banana like the shortest drive ever. They waited twenty minutes for their plane. When the plane got there they grabbed their things to go and wait in line. The last thing Cass and Banana wanted to do was go on a plane miles into the sky. Cass and Banana were both freaking out on the inside, but on the outside they were acting as if nothing was wrong. Cass and Banana were so close that they can tell what the other was feeling and what the other was thinking. It was a long wait in line. They finally got to the counter. When a lady asked, "May I have your tickets please?"

(A/N Hope you liked this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Hey peeps I hope that you have liked the book so far and I hope that you keep reading the chapters. Do not forget to check out casspotter11.)

Last Time: Banana and Cass had a forty-five minute drive to the airport. When the girls got to the airport they were frightened. They waited twenty minutes for the plane. They got up to a lady who asked for their tickets.

Now: Cass and Banana gave the lady their tickets after Cass's mom and dad did. They all carried their suitcases to the plane. On the plane it is two seats next to each other. Cass and Banana sat next to each other and her parents were on the other side. Cass and Banana put their luggage up above them on a rack. "This is going to be a long ride." said Banana.

(A/N I know it was a short chapter but I think that it is good.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Look I know that the last chapter was short but this chapter is not going to be short. Check out casspotter11.)

Last Time: Cass and Banana had finally gotten on the plane. They chose seats next to each other. They think that it will be a long ride.

Now: "What do you want to do first Banana?" asked Cass. "How about we just talk." replied Banana. The girls talked for a long time, but then they started to get hungry. Cass told her parents that they were hungry. It turns out that every once in a while some one comes and asks if we want anything to eat. Cass and Banana hoped that they could eat soon. Cass and Banana decided to read for a little bit. Cass and Banana were _HUGE_ Harry Potter fans. Banana and Cass were both on the fifth book of Harry Potter. Both girls wish that they could go keep Umbridge from going to teach at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. They were both around the same part in the book. After both girls read a paragraph they wanted to think of things that could be port keys. Their list of ideas was: a boot, a broken cell phone, a empty bottle, a empty can, a broken clock, a sneaker,and ripped up blanket. They thought that they had a pretty good list. They wanted to try and make a port key, however they did not know how to make one. Finally they had ordered pasta to eat (Cass is a vegetarian) ,that was what both of them wanted to eat.

Cass and Banana decided to make a note to pass on the plane. Cass wrote a few things on a piece of paper, then, she handed it to Banana and then she wrote some things down on the paper. After they made the note they read it over twice. It said: "You may find your true love on a journey. There are risks that you will have to take to find your true love. The only risks that you will have to take are ones that you really would not like to. If you take this message seriously you will find your real true love but if you do not take this message seriously then you will never find love. Pass this message on." The girls liked the message very much and passed it to the people behind them. The girls watched the people behind them. Cass and Banana saw there faces when they finished reading. It looked as if they were horrified. They passed it on and then started whispering quietly.

Cass and Banana finally got their pasta. The girls started eating. It was so good that they had finished it quickly without talking. After they finished they looked at each other and then, "yum!" they chorused. The pasta was so good that they asked for more of it. This was a good ride so far. Then the girls finally got their note back and they were horrified to see it. The note had been changed to: "The original writer of this message needs to get a more interesting life since half the world is men I am pretty shore that we will all find are true loves without your help."

(A/N I hope that you liked this chapter it was a bit long and visit casspotter11)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N Hey peeps I hope that you liked the last chapter. Check out casspotter11!)

Last Time: Cass and Banana are finally on the plane and do lots of things. They make a note that goes around the passengers. After they get pasta that is so good.

Now: The girls looked around to see if anyone was not looking afraid from seeing the letter. The only two people that were not looking afraid were her parents. Then she realized that she knew the handwriting on the letter. Cass got up and walked to her parents. "Why did you write on this note?" said Cass. Her parents looked at each other and then they started laughing. Cass got mad and went to sit back down next to Banana. The girls were now board and were looking around to see the people on the plane. Banana was sitting next to the window. Banana looked out of the window and then realized why she did not want to be on the plane. She looked at Cass, "L-l-look C-C-Cass." said Banana. Banana was trembling as she said it. Cass looked out the window and realized why she did not want to be on the plane just like Banana did. It took them around ten minutes to get over the fact that they were so high in the air. They were board and hoped that they would land soon.

They started to read again. They read three chapters of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. They ended up on the same chapter. Chapter eighteen (Dumbledore's Army.) They were on a good chapter. They wanted to read that chapter, but, it was only five minute until the plane would land. The five minutes went by fast. Before they knew it they had landed. It was a good thing that they had just finished putting things back in their bags.

(A/N would love to review and check out casspotter11)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Hi it's me back for another chapter and I hope that you like the last one)

Last Time: Cass and Banana finally arrived in Florida. The trip took forever but it was totally worth it.

Now: Cass and Banana were getting their things and carrying them off the plane. They were very excited that they were finally in Florida. Banana used to live in Florida. Cass had never been to Florida and was even more excited than Banana was. Cass and Banana were so anxious to go do so many things. It was hard for them to stay still. They went outside and got a taxi. Cass and Banana did not know if they were going to a hotel or not. It turned out that they were going to a hotel. When they got to the hotel they got a room. The room had two bedrooms. One bedroom had one big bed and the second bedroom had two smaller beds. There was a little room with a couch, table and a T.V. that room had to be the living room. The next room had a refrigerator, a sink, a stove, an oven and a microwave. That room was the kitchen. The last room had a sink, toilet and a bath/shower. They were happy about what was in there.

(A/N Hey I hope that you liked the chapter and that you will subscribe)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N hey peeps I have a mini ice cream in one hand and a baby spoon in the other…yum I hope you like this chapter)

Last Time: Cass and Banana go to a hotel and they love it there.

Now: Cass and Banana decided to waste no time on trying to make a port key. They went looking for a old boot to use. They found one after half an hour. They went back to the hotel and went into their bedroom. They decided to try and make a potion. The potion would be put on the boot and it would take them to Hogwarts in year five. They were looking for ingredients to use for it. "We are going shopping to get food." said Cass's mom. We yelled, "Okay" back to her. They got a few things for the potion that they thought that they would need. They ended up with: water, grass, ice, ice cream, ink, a feather and glass. They needed a blender and they found one in a cabinet in the kitchen. They took the blender into their room and plugged it in. first they put the water in. then they put ice cream and grass in the blender. They put the feather in covered in ink. Last of all they put in the glass and ice. They covered their ears and turned it on. It made this weird crunching noise and then a sputtering type of noise. It became a liquid after ten seconds so they shut the blender off. Around their potion it looked like there were sparkles. The girls looked at each other. They hoped that if it worked that it would only work if they were ready. Before they put it on the boot they wrote a note to Cass's mom and dad. When they finished the note it read:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_We are tired after this long day and we are going to go to sleep. We set a alarm to wake us up at six o'clock in four hours. Do not come into our room it is a mess and we will clean it before we go to bed._

_Love_

_Cass and Banana_

They put the note on the table and went back into their room. They put their potion on the boot. After three seconds the boot started to glow. "Grab the boot!" the girls yelled at each other. As soon as they grabbed the boot they started spinning. They were not in their room any more. They landed suddenly on some soft grass. They looked up and they could not believe their eyes. They had just landed in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

(A/N hey I hope that you liked this chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N hi peeps I hope that you thought the last chapter was exciting)

Disclamer: J.K. Rowing owns the Harry Potter series not me.

Last Time: Cass and Banana make a port key and find themselves in front of Hogwarts.

Now: "What should we do Banana?" Cass asked Banana. Banana hesitated then said, "Well, we need to know if we are in year five of Harry Potter." The girls did not know how to tell if they were in year five of Harry Potter. Banana said, "Lets sneak inside. Maybe we can go and sneak around going into Gryffindor tower and hide." It was an idea that Cass was thinking about. "Yes. That is what we should do." said Cass. The girls snuck up to the castle and went in. the girls thought that it would be easy finding the Great Hall, but, they were wrong. There were so many halls and ways to go through. They were so confused. They did not know which way they were supposed to go. They were trying to remember witch way Harry always went. They could not remember but they went strait. They found themselves by a giant pair of doors that stood open just a little. Cass peaked through the doors. She saw kids. That was about all that she could see. Then Banana looked through, she turned her head a little this way and a little that way. "I can see lots of food and a lot of teachers." said Banana. They decided to move aside a little so that when the kids came out they would not get hurt. They stood there waiting for a little bit. All the kids came out. Cass and Banana had to move back even more. They strained their ears to hear "Gryffindor students, this way!" Cass finally heard, "Gryffindor students, this way!" "Come on Banana! I hear them!" said Cass. They went to find the Gryffindor team. They went with all the Gryffindor kids. They had to get to the front so that they could find out the password. _"Hog Snout Head!" _ someone called out. Cass and Banana went into Gryffindor tower and went up to the girls dormitory. They realized that they had to get Hermione. They went back down and found Hermione. "Hermione we need to talk to you up in the Girls dormitory, right now." chorused Cass and Banana.

Hermione went up to her dormitory and found Cass and Banana up there. "Who are you two girls?" asked Hermione. "We have to warn you about Umbridge." Cass said. "Why? We already know that she is from the ministry." Hermione replied. Cass hesitated for a second then she said, "We know things that will happen that should not happen." Hermione was obviously stunned by this information. "You need to tell Harry to keep his temper under control in Defense Against The Dark Arts, or he will get a week of detention. He will be using a quill that uses his own blood as ink. You will form an army after Dumbledore. That was good but then you get caught and we are not a Hogwarts student." Cass said. Hermione just kept blinking. "We need to keep you secret and you two need to stay hidden." Hermione said. They agreed to stay hidden. Cass had just thought of a problem. They had to be back home by six o'clock. This was a big problem for the girls. It was already five o'clock. They told Hermione that they need a time everyday to come here. They all agreed that at twelve o'clock it would be a good time to come and that they would go to the girls dormitory when they got there. They went outside and said their goodbyes. Cass and Banana grabbed onto the boot and thought "hotel". There was a sudden jolt and they started spinning again. They were going back to their room in the hotel. They landed on the floor of their room. They put the boot under a bed and sat on their beds.

(A/N I hope you liked it, review it and check out casspotter11)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N PLEASE review and check out casspotter11)

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series

Last Time: Cass and Banana talk to Hermione and leave Hogwarts.

Now: Cass and Banana were so tired that they would have gone to bed then, but, they were starving. They left the bedroom together and went into the living room to see if dinner was being made. It smelled like macaroni and cheese in the living room and in the kitchen. Cass went to go ask her parents when the food would be done. When she came back into the living room where Banana was she had two bowls of macaroni and cheese in her hands. Cass gave a bowl to Banana and they started eating it so fast that by the time Cass's parent served two bowls for themselves Cass and Banana had finished their bowls. Banana brought their bowls to the sink and then they went to bed. It had been such a long day that they had a hard time putting their pajama's on. They jumped into bed and then turned out the lights. They fell asleep instantly.

It had been a good night of sleep. They got up and went into the living room. When they saw the clock, they could not believe the time. It was already eleven o'clock and they had to go back to Hogwarts at noon in one hour. They rushed back into their room and got dressed. They took the boot out from under the bed. Before they got it all set up they had to write another note. It said:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Every day at noon we have to go for a walk. We do not know how long our walks will be. Please leave a note if you go anywhere and ask for a spare key downstairs. Put the spare key under the mat. We hope that you can have a good time or a few hours every day without us._

_Love,_

_Cass and Banana_

They left that note on the kitchen table and went back to their room. It was eleven forty-five. They had time to eat a granola bar. They grabbed a backpack with nothing in it. They put some snacks and drinks in the bag. Then they put the fifth Harry Potter book in there. Cass and Banana put both of their books. They grabbed their phones and checked the time. They had a minute. They looked at the boot and thought Hogwarts. The boot started to glow and then they grabbed on. Everything was spinning. They were spinning faster that yesterday. They landed in front of Hogwarts again.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N please review, it really makes my day. I don't know if you have checked out casspotter11 but you really should check her out)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, please do not sue.

Last Time: Cass and Banana are about to leave to go back to Hogwarts.

Now: Cass and Banana were so dizzy. They had trouble getting up. They went into the castle back up to Gryffindor tower. "_Hog Snout Head"_ said Cass. They entered and there was nobody in the room. They went up to the girls dormitory. They waited for Hermione to come up so that they could talk more. Hermione finally came up after half an hour. "We need to get rid of Umbridge." Was the first thing Hermione said to them. They spent the rest of the time thinking of ways to get rid of Umbridge. Cass and Banana finally told Hermione their names. They needed Umbridge gone and they needed her gone fast. The best idea they had was: bring Umbridge into the forest and have Grawp and the Centaur attack her. They thought that it was good but they did not know when to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N I hope that you liked the last chapter. PLEASE review it is the only way that I will know that you read it and I will read your books)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I only own what J.k. Rowling does not.

Last Time: Cass, Banana, and Hermione were working out a plan to get rid of Umbridge.

Now: "You can't tell Harry or Ron about us." said Banana. "I won't tell them. I promise." Hermione said.

Cass and Banana asked what time it was. "3 o'clock" Hermione replied. "Well, my parents think that we have been on a walk since noon. I think that we should head back now. But we need a way to call each other in case there is a problem that we will need to come back here strait away." Cass said. Hermione thought for a minute. "I don't know what to do for that but I will go to the library." Hermione said after a minute. Cass and Banana said goodbye and left. They went to the port key and left thinking hotel. They landed back in their room but this time they landed on their beds. They left their room expecting lunch to be ready. They were wrong. There was nobody in the house. They went to see if there was any note. They found a note that said:

_Dear Cass and Banana,_

_We did not know what time you would be back. We left at two o'clock. We are out buying lobster for tonight's dinner. We think that we will be back by four o'clock. Happy birthday to both of __**YOU**__! You really __**NEED **__some sleep. If you need __**TO **__eat, look in the kitchen. If you need__** HELP **__falling asleep, just call __**US**__. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_(A/N I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think about the _note)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N hope that the last chapter was as good as you expected it to be)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K Rowling does

Last Time: Cass and Banana find a mysterious letter from Cass's mom and dad.

Now: Banana read the note again. "Cass, this is not a normal letter from your parents. Something is wrong." Banana told Cass. "I know. They left a note." Cass replied. "We know it is a note it is obvious. It is on this paper." Banana said. "I did not mean it like that. The note has bid bold words that spell a sentence out." Cass told Banana. "Your right. It spells out: You need to help us." said Banana. "This is serious!" Cass said. We need to go back and tell Hermione. Come on." Banana said.

They went in to their room and got the boot back in the middle of the room. They got the backpack filled with food and drinks. They waited for the boot to glow. As soon as it started glowing they grabbed it and started spinning again. This time it was fast getting there. They ran in to the castle and found their way to the library. They came in quietly and quickly. They found Hermione quite fast. "What are you two doing? I told you to go to the dormitory when you came. Nobody knows who you are!" Hermione said in a frantic voice. "This can't wait! We need to go somewhere more private. Right now!" Cass and Banana chorused. They all went up to Gryffindor tower into the girls dormitory. "What is so important!" Hermione asked. "This." Cass said as she gave Hermione the letter. She read it. "No. this is bad. After you two left earlier, I heard that Umbridge was gone for a while we were up here. She must of used your port key to get your parents Cass. Then she returned half an hour before you both left. Everyone said that she had two adults that she was bringing up to here office." Hermione told them quickly to them. "Looks like we are going on a adventure." Banana said. They spent hours making plans to get Cass's mom and dad back. They needed a way to get into Umbridge's office. None of them knew where her office was. "We need help from Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weaslys." Cass and Banana chorused. "Ok. I will tell them the problem. Then I will introduce you two to them." Hermione told them. She went to go find them all. As soon as she found them all she told Cass and Banana. "Let's go to the library and talk so that we will not be overheard." Hermione said to all of them. They all went to the library. They found a table in the back of the room in a corner for them all to talk. Hermione told everyone who Cass and Banana were (… Cass and Banana.) Then she told them their problem and that they needed help from all of them. "I know where her office is." Harry said after hearing the plan.

"Great. We can work on the plan a lot more now that we know that we have someone that can take us to Umbridge's office." Hermione said. They spent the rest of the day talking. Once six o'clock came around, Cass and Banana left to go back to the hotel room. They said goodbye to everyone and went to the port key outside. It started to glow and they grabbed on to it. They started to spin. They landed on the softness of their beds. They went and cooked macaroni and cheese. It took half an hour to make. As soon as it was done they put some into two bowls and let it cool down. After it cooled down they ate and put it all away. Then Banana took a shower and got into pajamas. after Banana got out of the shower and got dressed Cass went in. Cass got dressed after she got out. Cass and Banana went to bed.

(A/N this chapter was really long. Please review)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N read cassotter11 stories)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Now: Banana woke up at nine o'clock. Then she woke Cass up at 9:15. They left to go to Hogwarts at eleven. They went to go see Hermione and ask what to do. "Maybe we can send you back to headquarters and Ron, Harry, and I can write a letter for you to give to them. You need to pretend to be a student so that you can eat at the feasts and not starve. You will go back to your hotel room at night and come back in the morning. Harry an let you two use some of his money to get some robes." Hermione told them. Cass and Banana liked that idea very much and agreed. Harry sent a letter to Serious, it said:

_Dear Serious,_

_We really need Mrs. Weasly or Mr. Weasly to use floo powder and come to Gryffindor tower this week and pick up some things for us. Can you please ask them if they can come sometime soon? Tell them that we will explain everything when one of them gets here. Reply soon with a date and time that they can come. We hope that you are well and have not got in to trouble. We are missing Hagrid. We do not know where he is. If you know please tell us. If you would rather come we would be happy to see you. Again, please write your answer soon. Hope that all is well. _

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny_

(A/N I hope that you liked it)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N I hope that the last chapter was spontaneous. Check out casspotter11)

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Now: Harry got a letter back from serious only a week later. The letter said:

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George,_

_I would love to come and pick up some things in Gryffindor tower for you. I will come and bring some floo powder and will be there on Friday January 21__st__ at 9 pm. I did not even bother to ask Mr. Weasly or Mrs. Weasly because they both have work to do for the order. Mrs. Weasly hopes that you have not got into any trouble. Have a good day. I will see you all in one day on Friday._

_Serious_

Harry read the note to everyone that night when the common room was empty and said, "That is soon enough. It is only tomorrow night." Cass and Banana went back to the port key and waited for it to glow. The grabbed it and started to spin. This time it was a slow spinning and it was relaxing. They landed in their beds. They grabbed their pajamas and changed. Cass went to go make spaghetti for both of them. They ate in the living room and turned the news. "…. And caught on video a woman broke in to a store and stole some kittens in a pet store. We do not know who this woman is. It was amazing. The tape showed her grabbing five kittens and then there was a loud pop and she was gone right before your eyes." Said a man with thick dirty blond hair. "Let's show them the video Frank." Said a girl with dark brown hair. They showed a clip from the security camera. Cass and Banana could not believe their eyes when they saw the women. They knew who the woman was. It was Umbridge! They were still eating and they had already changed into their pajamas but they did not care. Before they knew it they had put their bowls into the refrigerator and were putting sweaters and sweat shirts on. They ran back in to their room and waited for the boot to glow and then grabbed it.

They were in such a rush that they were spinning very fast. They got to Hogwarts in about ten seconds. They ran up to Gryffindor tower and got Hermione. She was the only one asleep in her dormitory. Everybody else was downstairs in the common room. "Hermione get up now we have to talk now get the others." Cass and Banana said together. Hermione woke up and said, "What?" very loudly. They started the story about Umbridge and finally at the end they took a deep breath and sighed. Hermione was wide awake and was thinking very hard. She thought for what felt like forever. "I know what to do." Hermione said.

(A/N I hope that you do not think that this is short I just do not know what should come next.)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N I know that the last chapter was a bit long this one will not be3 as long and check casspotter11 out)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: It was a minute or so before Hermione said anything else. "We do nothing. We can't let her or anyone else that we know." Hermione told them. It made perfect sense but Cass and Banana did not understand why Hermione said that first. "We need to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. They need to know." Cass said to Hermione. "Well… they need to know and they need to know when it is not as crowded in the common room. Is that ok? We will tell them tomorrow when you come here." Hermione replied. "That sounds good." Banana said. "You guys need to come here at 11:11 tomorrow so that we can tell everyone else before classes. The reason for the time being 11:11 is that it is a lucky time." Hermione told them. "OK" Cass said. "We should probably get back to the hotel then." Banana said. "Yep." Hermione said. They went down to the port key and then left. They landed on the couch. They went to bed. Cass fell in to a deep sleep within five minutes. She had a dream about her parents at Hogwarts locked up in Umbridge's office. They were struggling. Umbridge was about to put them into the fire. She was pushing them towards the fire. There was a scream and- Cass woke up. She looked at the clock. 12:00 am. Banana however had a lot on her mind and she was just falling asleep. She was dreaming of her and Cass becoming students at Hogwarts. She was on the train with Cass and then everything went to pitch black. Someone grabbed her by the arm. She screamed. Cass screamed only a second later. Banana was guessing that someone grabbed her. They were being dragged off the train. They fell on the ground with two soft thuds. They heard the train start back up again. They could not see who dragged them off the train because they were face down on the ground. Someone was blind folding them. Someone gave a yelp of pain. Cass had bit one of them. They were being dragged even farther. They stopped and- Banana woke up. Cass was still up. They were breathing heavily. What do these dreams mean?

Banana and Cass did not even have to ask what each other's dreams were about. They already knew. They looked at each other and said, "Good night." at the same time. They fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N hi I hope that you checked casspotter11 out)

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: Cass and Banana woke up at the same time. It was nine o'clock. It seemed as if it were only five minutes ago when they were awake. Cass and Banana went to the living room. Cass started to make breakfast (eggs, bacon, and toast) while Banana went to take a shower. When Banana went in to the living room the breakfast was done but cooling. Cass got in the shower before breakfast was done cooling. When she got out they had breakfast. It was ten o'clock when they were done eating. They went to turn the TV on. House of Anubis was on. This was Banana's favorite show on TV. They watched it until it ended at 10:30. They went to clean the hotel room. They finished with 15 minutes left to get ready to go back to Hogwarts for the day. It was the day they were going to meet Serious. They were excited and a bit scared. They went to their bedroom and grabbed the port key. After they got there they went to the Gryffindor common room to wait. Hermione met them there thirty minutes later. They found Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny and went back to the common room to wait. Cass and Banana brought a game called Headbandz for them all to play. It was only a six player game so they were going to teach them all how to play first and then as soon as someone guesses their card before time runs out three times Cass and Banana will take the places of the person who won and the person in second place. They had a lot of fun while playing that game. They had played for three hours but then they had to stop when Serious came. "Who are these two girls?" Serious asked. Everyone stopped and looked at each other then, "This is Cass and this is Banana." Hermione said pointing at Cass and Banana. Serious looked at us in great surprise. "So what is it that you would like me to bring back?"Serious asked every one. "Cass and Banana are not Hogwarts students and Umbridge has captured Cass's mom and dad. They were visiting Florida and all this happened. They made a port key. We want you all to have them stay at headquarters." Hermione said this al very fast. Serious looked stunned. He stood there for a minute then realized that this had to be quicker than it was going. "Ok. Let's go." Serious said to Cass and Banana. Cass and Banana followed him to the fire. "I want you two to travel there together." Serious told them. Cass and Banana each took a bit of floo powder and through it in to the fire. They stepped in together holding hands. "12 Grimmauld place." Cass and Banana chorused. Everything around them started spinning. All of these flashes of different fire places were amusing. They were still holding hands. They were falling out on to the floor. They landed next to each other in front of the fire place. "We better move before Serious comes or we will get hurt." Cass said to Banana. They had moved just in time because a second later Serious came out of the fire place. Serious showed them to their room and told them that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes. The girls nodded. The 30 minutes went by so fast. They had only just finished putting things away when they heard, "Dinners ready!" They went down stairs to find the kitchen. They opened the doors to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasly was the first at the table. She looked up at them they looked at her. There was terror in Mrs. Weaslys face. Cass and Banana had a bad feeling about this. "Who are you two girls and what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "Um… well… you see… we are…" Cass and Banana started to say. "They are…"

(A/N a cliff hanger… ooooohhhhh)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N hi)

Dislamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Now: "…Cass and Banana." Serious said. "They are friends with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred." Serious told her. "How did they get here?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "I went to get them." Serious said stiffly. Mrs. Weasly did not seem happy about Sirius leaving the house but did not say another word on the subject. Dinner was short and there was not a lot to say. As soon as they finished eating they went to their room to go to bed. They were tired and just needed sleep. They crawled into bed and fell in to a deep sleep. Banana dreamt that she was in a different world filled with marshmallows. Cass dreamt that she was in the hall of this house and Harry Potter came up to her. He gave her a little charm. She looked at him and took it and hugged him. Everything started to get blurry. There was a sharp pain in her leg. She woke up. Something was scratching her leg. She picked it up. It was the charm from her dreams. She had never seen it. She thought that she was still sleeping she put it on her bedside table. She fell back asleep and when she woke up she saw the charm on her bedside table. She thought that she must be crazy. She was very quiet and did not tell anyone. This was so weird. Cass did not know what to do. She knew that she had to tell Banana but she did not want to yet. Cass needed to tell her soon. She decided to tell her tomorrow. The day was going by so slow to Cass. They were not doing anything. Cass and Banana wanted to pay a game. The game they decided on was Sorry Sliders. This game was a fun game. They played it from 12 to 4 that day. They played 4 rounds. Cass won the first and third rounds and Banana won the second and last rounds. When they had put the game back they were hungry. They went downstairs to get a snack. Before they got downstairs Mrs. Weasly was coming up with some sandwiches. Cass and Banana called them a samich. It was funny to see the reaction on Mrs. Weaslys face when they had said, "Thank you for the samich." Mrs. Weasly had the most confused look on her face that it was hard for Cass and Banana to hold their laughter in until they got back to their room. Luckily they could. Cass and Banana had started laughing as soon as they closed the door to their bedroom and then sat on their beds. They had never seen some ones face like that. Not even when they call a sandwich a samich. They started to get board after they had finished their samich. Cass was so board that she decided to tell Banana about the dream she had. "Banana, can you come here? I need to tell you something very important." Cass said to Banana. "Yep. Hold on. I am coming." Banana was walking towards Cass and when she got to Cass she said, "What's up. Is something wrong?" Banana asked Cass. "Well…" Cass started to say. "If there is something wrong please tell me." Banana said. "I had this dream last night and I was here on the stairs." Cass paused for a second. "Harry Potter was walking up them and he gave a charm to me. I took it and I hugged him, but then everything started getting blurry. I woke up and something was scratching my leg. I picked it up and it was the charm I dreamt of. I thought I was still dreaming so I put it on my bedside table and went back to sleep. I woke up and I looked over and there it was. The charm was on my bedside table." Cass paused again and took a deep breath. "I think it is something like a port key." Cass said the last sentence a bit faster than she meant to. Banana was dumbfounded. It took her a minute to take it all in. "That is scary and we should find out more about it." Banana said.

(A/N I hope you liked it. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Cassotter11 is awesome.)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N hi)

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: "Well that makes sense." Cass said to Banana. "How do we find out though?" Banana asked Cass. "How should I know?" Cass asked Banana. They spent the rest of the day thinking. This was not their idea of a first good day. The next morning a letter came for Cass and Banana. They went up to their room to open it. When they opened it, it said:

_Cass and Banana,_

_We hope you had a good day. We had an idea. Harry wants to go to professor Dumbledore and ask if two friends of his can come to the school. He will say that they are our age and that they got accepted to a different school that they did not want to go to. He will also say that they did not go and asked if he could ask. We hope Dumbledore will say yes. If he says yes we will tell him that their names are Cass and Banana and that we will send a letter to you guys. We will ask when a good time is and you will arrive on the train. You will floo to Gryffindor common room about an hour before you were supposed to be here. We will all walk down to the train half an hour before. We will go get Hagrid ten minutes later than you are supposed to get here and tell him that the train was late but it just left. We will all walk in and you will be in Gryffindor for the rest of the year. We can talk all the time. We think our plan will but we will work but we will only do it if you want to. Send us a letter back with your answer ASAP. _

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred_

Cass and Banana looked at each other and smirked_._ They loved the plan. They wrote back:

_Love it._

_Love,_

_Cass and Banana_

Cass and Banana were so anxious for the next few days. They hoped that the plan would work. It was a good plan because Dumbledore was bound to say yes. They got a letter from Hermione two days later. Cass and Banana ran upstairs and ripped it open.

_Plan worked. We will send another letter tomorrow with some information._

_Hermione_

This was so exciting. Cass and Banana were going to go to Hogwarts. The next day they got another letter from Hermione.

_You will need robes, a wand, an owl, parchment, ink, and quills. You will get here in two days at five o'clock. Bring all your things. Go to Diagon Ally and don't get a wand there because none will ever choose you guys. Have Sirius twiddle two wands. I hope that you are very excited._

_Love,_

_Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred_

"I can't wait for Friday." Cass exclaimed. "Neither can I!" Banana said. The girls were even more excited than before. They went down for breakfast. Banana smelled pancakes and toast. Cass and Banana loved toast. Cass did not like pancakes very much. When they started breakfast Cass fell in love with the pancakes. They were the best pancakes Cass and Banana had ever had. When they finished they went back to their room. Banana's phone started to ring. It said "Catherine". Catherine was Banana's cousin. Banana held her finger up to her mouth to silence Cass. Banana answered the phone. "Hello" Banana said. "Hi, Banana. Are you coming to grandmas this weekend?" Catherine asked. "Um… I don't know. I probably will not be. I have a lot of homework so I might stay at my mom's to finish it all." Banana replied. "Ok. I hope I will see you soon then. By" Catherine said but she said it sadly. "By" Banana said. Catherine and Banana hung the phone up. Banana looked at Cass. They had completely forgotten about life back at home. They had been gone more than a week. Cass wondered how scared Banana's mom and dad must feel. "I will text my mom and dad in the morning." Banana said to Cass reading the worried expression on her face. "Good. They have probably been texting and calling my mom and dad wondering where we are." Cass told Banana. 

(A/N hope you like my story so far)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N hi I also have the story Hogwarts now and I will only update on weekends when I do not update this story so my other story is for weekends)

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series

Now: Cass and Banana asked Mrs. Weasly if she could take them to Diagon Ally and then showed her their letters (They ripped the part about the fake wand off.) They went to the fireplace in the kitchen and grabbed some floo powder. When they told Mrs. Weasly that they did not know how she told them to watch her.

"Diagon Ally!" Mrs. Weasly said.

She disappeared. It was Cass and Banana's turn to go.

"Do you want to go together?" Banana asked Cass.

"Defiantly." Cass said.

They stepped into the fire and through their powder on the ground. They waited a minute for the smoke and ash to move so that they could speak clearly.

"Diagon Ally!" Cass and Banana chorused.

When they got to Diagon Ally Mrs. Weasly brought them to Gringotts to get some money. After they went to get an owl to share. Then they went to go get robes while Mrs. Weasly told them that she would go get some parchment, quills and ink for them. They stood on stools next to each other getting measured. They were about the same sized robes. They each got two robes. They waited for Mrs. Weasly to come back to pay. They had robes, an owl, parchment, quills and ink so far. That means that they needed a wand and a set of the books or fifth years. The only way Mrs. Weasly knew what the books were was because Ron, Hermione, and Harry got them.

Mrs. Weasly went to go get a set of books while they went to Olivanders to get two wands for them. Cass and Banana had completely forgotten that they were not supposed to go and get a wand. They entered the shop and started trying wands out. Cass and Banana went through five wands before Mr. Olivander pulled two out that were made out of the same things. Everything came from the same exact one that the other was. Cass took hers first and nothing happened. Banana took the one that Cass did not but nothing happened. Cass took the wand Banana had tried and the room started to glow. Banana gasped and Cass looked at the wand in amazement. Banana took the other wand because she was quite keen to get hers. The room started to light up just like it did with Cass. This time cass gasped and Banana looked at the wand in amazement.

Cass and Banana left after Mrs. Weasly paid. They had everything they needed. So they went to get some ice-cream. Cass and Banana both got cookie dough. They went back to headquarters and started to pack. They kept their wands on their bedside table. It was so eventful that day that they went to bed early. It was when they were changing that they both realized at the same time that they were not witches. Or at least they did not think that they were. Cass and Banana went to bed thinking of Hogwarts.

(A/N casspotter11 is my BFFLEATWIG)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N hi)

Now: Cass and Banana awoke at five o'clock the next morning. They got dressed and went to the kitchen. They found Sirius sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating eggs and toast. They asked for some eggs and toast and for milk. They sat down at the other side of the table and ate in silence until Lupin came in. "Hello Sirius." Lupin said to Sirius. "Hello" Sirius said in response. "Cass, Banana, I hear that you are going to Hogwarts today." Lupin said to them. "Yep" Cass and Banana said back to him. "That's cool." He said to them. The rest of breakfast was silent. After breakfast was done they went up to their room to double check that they had everything together. The only things that were not packed their wands. They put their wands in their pockets. They went to find Mrs. Weasly. When they found her Cass said, "We do not need you to bring us to platform nine and three quarters because we will be going alone." "Okay then" she said in response. Cass and Banana left the room and went downstairs. Cass and Banana looked around for a spot to put their luggage. They found a spot in the kitchen by the fire place so they went upstairs and got their luggage. They grabbed their wands and put them in their pockets. They quietly brought their luggage downstairs and checked the time. 12:00. They had a while before we had to go. They went into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Cass made two bologna and cheese sandwiches. They went upstairs to their room to eat and examine their wands. They ate very fast and then brought their plates downstairs. They went back up to their room and stood facing each other holding their wands. "Expeliarmus!" Cass screamed. Banana's wand flew out of her hand and landed in Cass's. Cass gave Banana her wand back. "Expeliarmus!" Banana screamed. This time Cass's wand flew out of her hand into Banana's. They practiced that for thirty minutes then they went onto stunning with 'stupefy' for thirty minutes. They practiced the spells that they remembered from the movies. They practiced each one for thirty minutes until it was four o'clock. Once it was for o'clock they went downstairs to get some snacks to put in their luggage so that they do not get hungry.

Once five o'clock rolled around Cass and Banana went downstairs to the kitchen. There was nobody in the room so they grabbed their luggage and got some floo powder. They decided to go together. They through some powder into the fire and stepped in it together. "Gryffindor Common Room!" Cass and Banana chorused. The said it loud and clear making sure not to mess this up. They were holding hands and then everything started spinning. Their luggage was scraping the side of the walls. Everything started slowing down and they opened their eyes. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred came into view. They started to fall forward and they almost hit the ground but Ginny and Hermione stopped them from falling and then (seeing as they had let go of their luggage when they started falling) Fred and George caught their luggage. They got up and they started walking towards a table when some ones head started to come into the fire. It was-

(A/N hi)


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N sorry about not posting in a while, I was grounded )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: It was Umbridge. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry ran up to their dormitory and then Hermione, Ginny, Cass, and Banana ran up to the girls' dormitory. They all sat outside the door of the dormitory listening to find out who it was. "Who is there? I have just been notified that someone has flood over here." They heard a high pitched girlish voice say. Umbridge was the last person anyone would want to see but why did she have to come then. Hermione looked down to see if she was still there. Umbridge was gone. "Let's go down to where the train stops and tell Hagrid that the train was early." Hermione whispered to everyone. "Why is there nobody in the common room?" Cass asked. "They are all at the great hall waiting for all the other houses to arrive then the new students." Hermione told Cass. Harry went to go get the invisibility cloak to hide Cass and Banana under because they are not here yet. They left and Hermione and Ginny led the way. Cass and Banana followed. When they got down by the train tracks they stopped. Harry took the cloak and they acted as if they just got off the train. "Let's go down to Hagrid's and tell him that you were early." Hermione said to everyone. Everyone followed Hermione down to Hagrid's. She knocked on the door. There was a big bark that Cass and Banana guessed to be Fang. Hagrid opened the door. A big grin came across Hagrid's face. "Hi Hagrid, Cass and Banana got here early. Here they come." Hermione said to Hagrid as Cass and Banana started to walk towards Hagrid's Hut. "Hello Hagrid. I am Cass-"Cass was saying when Banana cut in saying, "And I am Banana." "Nice ta meet you Cass and Banana." Hagrid said beaming at Cass and Banana. "Nice to meet you too." Cass and Banana chorused. "Well…let's go head up to the castle for the diner feast." Hagrid said to everyone. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hagrid, Cass and Banana started to walk up to the castle. After about five minutes they all got up to the castle. Hagrid opened the door. Everyone looked at the doors leading to the Great Hall. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Cass and Banana to bring them forward with them. "Ahhh. It seems that our new students have arrived." Dumbledore said as he stood up. The kids in the Great Hall all cheered. "They will be in Gryffindor along with some of their friends. Now, Cass and Banana, please come to the Gryffindor table along with the Weasley's, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Cass and Banana walked to the Gryffindor table right after, their friends. They all sat down. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said to the Great Hall smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N I hope that all of you watch House of Anubis )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Cass and Banana all looked at the staff table. "We can go to Umbridge's office now because she is distracted." Hermione whispered. "Let's go." Harry whispered in a reply. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Cass and Banana all snuck out of the Great Hall together. Once they were all out of earshot Hermione said, "Okay Harry, lead the way." Harry led the way. After about five minutes of walking Harry said, "It's just up these stairs." Cass and Banana looked at each other and grinned. They would finally get to save Cass's mom and dad. They walked up the stairs. Harry grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open it. It would not open. Harry took the knife out that Sirius gave to him that would open locks and stick it into the key hole. It clicked and the door flew open. In one of the corners were Cass's mom and dad tied up, blind folded, and had their mouths duck taped closed so that they could not yell. Everyone gasped. "Mom! Dad!" Cass said. Cass and Banana ran up to then and started to untie them. When they finished untying them they took the duck tape off of their mouths and took the blindfold off them. "Cass! Banana!" Cass's parents chorused. They hugged in relief that they were still alive and Cass and Banana were still alive. Although the door was closed they all jumped at the sound of feet going down the hall. "Come on. We need to get to Gryffindor tower." Hermione said franticly. They all stood up but then they saw the doorknob start to turn. They all gasped in horror. "Quick! Over here." They all ran into the closet and put Harry's invisibility cloak over them. They shut the door to the closet just in time. The door into the room opened and Umbridge came into the room and sat down in her seat. "It's a bit chilly. I think that I will get a warmer cloak out of my closet." Umbridge said to herself. They could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to the closet and then the doorknob started to turn. They all gasped quietly as it turned. The door opened and…


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N House of Anubis is on at 7:00 pm to 7:30 pm Monday- Friday)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: Umbridge looked down directly on them. "Something doesn't look right. It looks kind of fake." Umbridge said to herself. She grabbed a warmer robe and closed the closet door shrugging her shoulder. She sat back down and drank some of her tea. They were sitting in her closet for what felt like hours. Finally she left her office to go to the bathroom. "Come on!" Hermione whispered to everyone. They all came out of the closet and looked at the clock quickly. "11:55" Cass said. "I will lead the way to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione and Ginny chorused. Everyone followed them through the halls. It was about 12:15 when Hermione and Ginny finally said, "It's just around the corner." Everyone sighed in relief that it was only a few more minutes. They all walked around the corner and the painting of the Fat Lady was there. "Wait. Hermione if you and Ron are prefects then who led the first years down here and let them in?" Banana asked suddenly. "Ya." Cass said. "I told Neville to let them all in and I also told him the password to go in. It is Cat scratch." Ron replied. "Oh." Everyone said simply. When they finally got to the portrait of the fat lady Hermione and Ginny chorused, "Cat scratch." The portrait of the fat lady swung open. Everyone stepped inside. They did not know what a surprise they would be getting.

(A/N Harry Potter is better than the Hunger Games)


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N hi people I am reading The Hunger Games to see how good it is it is pretty good so far)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Now: They stepped in to the room. They all said goodnight to each other but when they looked up by the staircase they saw the unhappy face of Professor McGonagall. They all froze in their tracks. No one spoke for a moment then Fred and George said, "what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall had a very stern look on her face. "Why are you all out of bed and who are these two adults?" Professor McGonagall asked with a very stern look on her face. "These are my parents and they were taken by Professor Umbridge." Cass said. "It's true. We have been locked in her room for a while now and they came and rescued us." Cass's parents chorused. "Is this really true everyone or are you all trying to fool me so that you are not in trouble?" Professor McGonagall asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "Very well. I will take you all to the Headmaster's office right away. Come on." Professor McGonagall replied. Everyone was dumbfounded. Everyone followed Professor McGonagall. After a few minutes of walking everyone came to a halt. "Cauldron Cakes." Professor McGonagall said to a gargoyle. It jumped to life and a staircase appeared. Everyone stepped on it. When everyone got to the top Professor McGonagall knocked on the doors. "Come in." Dumbledore replied. Everyone stepped in Dumbledore's office. When Dumbledore saw everyone he did not look the east bit shocked. "Now, no one need to explain because I already know what is going on. I had seen Professor Umbridge with two adults, Cass's parents', one night. I did not however have any proof of this so I could not do anything. When Harry asked I two friends could come to Hogwarts I knew who they were and I knew why." Dumbledore said before anyone could speak. Cass and Banana were not amazed by how much Dumbledore knew but Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred,and George were all amazed. Professor McGonagall was just dumbfounded. "I will bring your parents back to the hotel they were staying at before Professor Umbridge got them," Dumbledore said to Cass. "but you and Banana however can stay because I think you two know what happened when you got your wands at Olivander's. You are witch's. You will be in your fifth year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Dumbledore said. Everyone gasped when Dumbledore said that Cass and Banana were witch's. "We know all the spells you have studied in your first four years at Hogwarts." Cass said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled. "It is late! You should all be getting to bed. I will bring your parents back to the hotel now goodnight." Dumbledore said Professor McGonagall brought everyone back to Gryffindor tower. Everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Cass and Banana fell into a deep sleep instantly.

(A/N sorry about not posting. I have been busy.)


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N sorry about not posting in forever. I have not been able to think of what to write next)

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter series

Now: Cass and Banana woke up to find Hermione telling them to get up and ready for class and go down to breakfast. When Hermione was telling Cass to get up, Cass was not happy. Cass does not like getting up in the morning. She is a late sleeper. When Cass got out of bed she was being slow because she did not sleep until the time she wanted to. Banana was also slow but not as slow as Cass was being. You could tell that Cass was very grumpy. "How are you feeling about your first day of lessons at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Cass and Banana. Cass and Banana suddenly felt super excited as if they just remembered about it. "I am so excited!" Cass and Banana told Hermione. The rest of the time Cass and Banana took to get ready was only five minutes because the were getting ready so fast. Cass, Banana, and Hermione left the girls dormitory and went down to the great hall. Cass could smell all these different things that made her drool. Banana smelled all this too but instead of it making her drool it made her eyes pop. "How does all the food taste?" Cass asked Hermione."It's all so good. I think you two will like the food here." Hermione said. Cass and Banana looked at each other. This was going to be a good year at Hogwarts for Cass and Banana. Cass and Banana got a spot at the Griffindor table next to Hermione and Ginny. Cass was sitting next to Hermione and Banana and Banana was sitting next to Ginny and Cass. Cass picked all sorts of different types of food that she did not know the name's of. One of the things was this type of gushy orange stuff. Another thing was this hard piece of white and back square that looks almost like candy. Cass bit in to the hard black and white piece of food. It tasted like macaroni and cheese."Banana, you have got to try this piece of this candy stuff. It tastes like macaroni and cheese." Said to Banana. "Okay." Banana replied. Banana took a piece of the candy stuff and fell in love with it. It tasted amazing. It tasted just like the best macaroni and cheese Banana had ever had. It was so awesome to be in a Harry Potter movie. When Cass and Banana finished eating they waited for Hermione and Ginny to finish eating then they left for their first class. Their first class was potions. "I am so excited for potions." Cass told Banana. "I am too... I guess." Banana replied. "Why the 'I guess' at the end?" Cass asked Banana. "Well... I mean, Snape hates all Griffindors', so I guess you and I going in to his class is going to be torture for us." Banana replied. "Well... I see your point." Cass said. Cass, Banana, and Hermione kept on walking to potions for a few minutes in silence (Ginny went to Transfiguration) then Banana asked Cass, "When are you going to add a chapter to Cassiopeia and Lily or Werewolf on Fanfiction?" "um.. actually I am not going to update those two stories or a while I am just going to work on my Hunger Games story and not care about Harry Potter." Cass replied. "What? why? lot's of people love your Harry Potter stories!" Banana said. "Well... I have a lot more reviews in the first week the Hunger Games story was up and that was a lot more reviews than I got for both stories combined." Cass replied. "You know that you are going to disappoint a lot of fans. Including me!" Banana replied as she stormed off to the girls bathroom. When Banana got in the bathroom, she started to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N hey peeps! So I am thinking about getting rid of my Fanfiction account. That would mean my stories would be gone. If you think I should then tell me why in the review and if you think that I shouldn't then tell me why in a review. Thanks either way and some one tell me how to delete my account)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Now: Hermione looked at Cass. Cass looked at Hermione wondering what to say to her. "I will go find her." Cass said to Hermione and then walked away. Cass decided to go to Griffindor Tower to see if Banana was there. Cass almost got lost on the way to Griffindor Tower twice but she got there with in fifteen minutes. Cass said "Cat Snout" to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and walked in to Griffindor Tower. There was no Banana in the common room of Griffindor Tower so Cass went up tho the girls' dormitory. Cass walked around the girls' dormitory to find nobody there. _What a big surprise, _Cass thought to herself. _Where could she of gone? _Cass suddenly got an idea of where she could of gone. _The bathroom._ Cass thought. Banana has locked herself in the bathroom before. This would be a great idea if Cass didn't have to look in so many bathrooms. Cass started by going to the first bathroom he passed. Banana was not in that bathroom so Cass kept on looking. It took ten minutes to get to the next bathroom. Before Cass even stepped a foot in the bathroom she herd sobbing. Cass knew that Banana was in that bathroom. It took Cass a minute to find the courage to go in to the bathroom. Cass got the courage and then as soon as she started to move her foot she lost the courage. Cass didn't have the courage at the time so she walked away from the bathroom. Now Banana herd Cass. She knew that she let the doorway even though Cass knew she was in there. Banana knew what would have been better. If Cass had actually walked in to the bathroom then it would o helped the problem but because Cass waked away from the bathroom door, she is not helping the problem at all. In fact, she is putting distrust in Banana. Banana didn't want to go to Cass, she wanted Cass to come to her. Banana knew what she wanted to happen, but didn't know what to do. Banana just wanted Cass and her to be together forever again. This was not what should of happened.

(A/N hey... I know that this seems very unlikely but I am just writing about what is going on in lie at this present time... what do you think will happen next?)


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N I am so sorry I have not updated. I have had NO time but I am updating today :) I thought of the idea of Cass and Banana fighting because in Health Class we were working on conflicts. So I thought that this would be a nice twist to the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Now: Banana decided to go back to Griffindor Tower and wait for Cass. She didn't want to be mad at Cass at all, so Banana decided to try and forget about it. Banana dodged some teachers on here way there because she should be in class now. When Banana got to Griffindor Tower she went up to the girls dormitory only to find something on her bed and Cass's bed. It was very tempting not to open the two things but Banana managed not to. When Cass came back and went up to the girls dormitory Banana was sitting on her bed looking over at Cass's bed, wondering what the two things on her bed and Cass's bed could be.

Cass stares at Banana for a moment and then Banana notices that she is standing there. They stare at each other for a moment and then Banana decides to speak up.

"They are for us. The packages. We should probably open them. Like, now before anyone else comes in." Banana says to Cass. Cass is quite confused but accepts that Banana is not mad anymore.

"Okay. That sounds good. What do you think is in them?" Cass reply's.

" I don't know. It could be almost anything." Banana says in reply.

" well, what are we waiting for? Lets open them." Cass says. Cass sits down next to Banana and they open what is on Banana's bed. It is a long letter from Banana's younger brother, Nathan. It says:

_Dear Cass and Banana,_

_I need your help. It is horrible. They took mom, dad, Cammie and the rest of our family. They also took Cass's parents. They took them away. I don't know where they went. They are gone and I am all alone. I need to reach you. I can't get to Hogwarts myself but I can send and receive letters from Hogwarts. They told me that you were at Hogwarts. I am really freaking out. I decided to go to where daddy was living before they took him. I am not fully alone though. They didn't take Leah. I am with her now. We don't know if they will come back. I managed to escape. Please find a way to get Leah and I to Hogwarts. Our family's lives depend on it. I don't have much longer to write but I also sent one more thing. This note should have been delivered to Banana's bed. So on Cass's bed there should be something. In the big package are supplies that might help you guys get to us. Please help us._

_Love Nathan_

Banana and Cass read this three times before really taking it all in. Cass looks at the clock.

" I say we have a few minutes before someone walks in. we should hide the note with your stuff and then quickly open the other stuff Nathan sent us and then hide it with my stuff. Does that sound like a plan?" Cass says to Banana.

"Yes." Banana reply's. Cass and Banana open the other package and then hide it with Cass's stuff and then hides the note with Banana's stuff in one minute. They sit down a minute to think things through and that is when Hermione walks in.

(A/N I hope you like this chapter. What do you think happens next. I am thinking about writing a Hunger Games story but I don't know what it should be about. In the comments please tell me any ideas you might have for that. I do also suggest that you push the magic button below... thanks)


End file.
